1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement in computing systems and in particular to computing systems which provide for the efficient use of domain socket pairs in communication for tightly coupled transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of transactional data, it is common to have a DBMS (database management system) which stores data for retrieval and updating by transactions which are processed by one or more distinct branches of an application. In such systems it is known to include gateways which provide for connections between the application system or systems and a server system which hosts the DBMS. Software has been developed based on the X Open standard XA for handling transactions in such an environment. Commercial systems such as CICS™ and BEA Tuxedo™ provide transaction control for an application, based on the XA model. (CICS is a trademark of the IBM Corporation; BEA Tuxedo is a trademark of BEA Systems, Inc.) XA permits several different connections to be established between an application, a gateway and the server hosting the DBMS.
However, certain DBMSs do not directly support XA. Such a system typically employs a rigid connection pattern to prevent connections being made in a way which will permit execution of transaction operations in the DBMS which are unintended by the applications using the DBMS.
It is therefore desirable to have a computer system for the connection of applications to a server hosting a non-XA supporting DBMS by way of a gateway which supports the XA standard while providing flexibility in the connectivity between the application and the gateway.